Enamorada de un Fantasma?
by Bambie-Chan
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de un fantasma y tener la realidad de no poder besarle o tocarlo, se siente triste. Dispuesta a romper aquel hechizo que lo condeno..para que sean felices los 2, aventuras, comedia romántica les esperan en este fic pasen y lean ;D RimaHiko Rima y Nagihiko destinados a estar unidos, que del odio al amor solo hay un paso
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Holaaaaaaa!**

**Indi: traemos una nueva historia**

**Miki: como dice el titulo**

**Lala: enamorada de un fantasma…**

**Kusu: comedia, romántica?**

**Dari: SIII! Comedia :D**

**Vale: Ya era hora**

**Yo: empecemos….**

Ya, estoy en nuestra nueva casa, si hablo de mis padres. Viví en Estados Unidos cuando tenía 5 años, ahora tengo 16, ya toda una niña grande, bueno estamos viviendo en una mansión es antigua, muy antigua…

**(N/A: Rima es la que narra, perdón por no ponerlo)**

Tengo una hermana mayor, llamada Saaya es mayor por un año…volvimos a Japón, la verdad no sé si mi padre no reviso la casa antes de comprarla porque…está muy vieja y antigua. Pero que se puede esperar de mi padre.

-¡Rima, ayúdame con estas cajas!-me grito mi madre

-¿Por qué yo? Que te ayude Saaya-le grite

-Estoy muy ocupada-contesto mi "lindísima" hermana mayor

-¿Ocupada? Estas contestando mensajes-le replique molesta

-Rima, ayuda a tu madre-me dijo mi padre, yo soy la que mas trabaja en esta casa

-¡Ya Voy!-grite

Escuche una pequeña risa, ¿femenina? No era como que masculina a la vez…dios el viaje me hiso mal.. Estoy alucinando cosas.

Después de ayudar a mi madre con un montón de cajas, se suponía que solo era una, vamos ahora a cenar..

-¿Qué cocinaste?-le pregunte a mi madre

-¿Cocinar?-pregunto mi padre

-Sí, cocinar-le conteste

-Saaya cocino el día de hoy-contesto mi madre

-Checa si no tiene veneno, Saaya es capaz de matarnos-le dije a mi madre, obviamente con tono de broma

-Jaja, chistosita-me contesto Saaya con sarcasmo

-Por qué crees que me llaman la Diosa de la comedia-le dije sonriendo

A mi padre se le escapo una risa, fue contagiosa que todos-excepto saaya- nos pusimos a reír

Después de cenar, mi padre se fue a su nuevo estudio.

-Mañana no saldré-le dije a mi madre antes de que me pregunte, ya que tiene el vicio de preguntármelo siempre que puede

-Segura-me contesto

-Segura de lo segurísima de lo seguro

-Rima-me habla mi madre

-¿Si?-le conteste o pregunte

-Estas tomando leche-me contesto

-¿He?-pregunte

- Mamá quiere decir que ya te crecieron los pechos-dijo Saaya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¡Mamá!-Le grite roja de la vergüenza y por la furia

-Rima no grites-me dijo mi madre

-¡Buenas noches!-le dije me levante rápido de mi silla y salí corriendo para mi cuarto subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible antes de que mi madre me diga algo mas bochornoso que lo de hace un rato

-Jiji a Rima ya le crecieron los pecos-me dijo mi Chara Kusu Kusu

-Se le dice pechos, intento de ángel guardián-le dije volteándola a ver con una de mis técnicas famosas, mi mirada asesina

Mi chara puso cara de terror y se quedo callada

-Así me gusta Kusu Kusu-le dije alegremente

-Sii, Rima está feliz-contesto mi chara

De pronto escuche una risa, la misma que escuche en la mañana, voltee de donde venia y vi a un chico de cabellos color morado largo, ojos color dorado como los míos, es más alto que yo, si soy una niña chaparrita

-¿Quién eres tú?-le dije sorprendida por su presencia

El me miro con confusión, luego con sorpresa y por ultimo con terror

-Deja de hacer caras y contéstame-le replique

-M-me puedes v-ver-me dijo

-Obvio-le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Nagi te puede ver esa niña pequeña-le dijo creo que es su shugo chara

-A quien le dices pequeña- le grite molesta

-Al parecer nos puede ver-dijo una voz dulce, esta vestida con un kimono de color violeta con unas flores en su manga de un color más fuerte y tiene una coleta con un moño igual de violeta su cabello es de color como rosado fuerte

-Rima, esos son charas-me dijo Kusu Kusu

-Lo sé mi querida payasita-le dije

-Pero cambiando el tema ¿quién eres tú? –dije apuntando al chico

-Mi nombre es Nagihiko Fujisaki, tengo 16 años y soy como un "fantasma"-me contesto amablemente

-¿Fantasma?-preguntamos Kusu Kusu y yo al mismo tiempo

-Yo soy Temari y soy un el shugo chara de Nagi-me contesto la pequeña con su kimono

-Yo soy Rhythm igual soy un shugo chara de Nagi-me dijo el pequeño niño

-Ok haber si entendí, eres un fantasma, vives en mi casa, me estabas espiando, tienes shugos Charas, eres un chico, misma edad que yo, acosador y pervertido

-Todo menos lo de acosador y pervertido-me contesto con dulzura

-¡JA!, admites que me estabas acosando- le dije con triunfo

-jeje-rio nervioso

-Bueno, ¿Qué no los fantasmas no existen?-le pregunte

-No es un fantasma si no es un hechizo-dijo Temari

-A Nagi lo hechizaron-agrego Rhythm

-Ahora hay brujas.. ¿Esto es una broma verdad?-pregunte confundida

-¿Quieres ver qué no?-me contesto con tono de reto

-Ha, que me estas retando-le dije cruzando mis brazos

-Si quieres verlo así, por mi no hay problema-dijo saliendo de mi habitación, había dejado la puerta abierta.

-A donde crees que vas-le grite intentando alcanzarlo

-Solo veme-me grito igual, juraría que él se divierte

-Rima, pero que tanto gritas-me pregunto mi madre

-Que no lo vez esta aquí parado-le dije

-¿Parado quien?-

-Te lo dije, ellos no me pueden ver-me dijo el tal Fujisaki

-Madre tu hija está loca-hablo mi hermana

-Cállate engendro-le dije un poco alterada

-A quien le llamas engendro, por lo menos yo fui planeada, no producto de copas-me grito bastante enojada

-¡Haber ya!-grito mi madre-Rima vete a tu habitación y estas castigada-me dijo más calmada

Saaya se burlo de mi

-Y tu igual jovencita-le dijo a Saaya

Me fui a mi habitación, una vez que entre, azote la puerta, estaba hecha furia..

-Lo siento-se me acerco el "fantasma"-no quería que te pelearas

-No es tu culpa, es la maldita culpa de tu "hechizo"-le conteste más calmada

-De verdad lo siento-sigue con lo mismo

-Solo te diré..Era una chica normal, llegue a Japón y que coños pasa, me encuentro con un fantasma, hechizado por una bruja-le conteste mirándolo a los ojos

-Solo te diré una cosa, a partir de hoy mi vida será más interesante-le dije sonriendo

-¿pero cómo es que te convertiste en fantasma?-pregunto mi Chara

-¿Si Como?-pregunte yo también

-Bueno..Cuando era un humano como todos, viví en esta casa con mis padres y mi hermana gemela, un día nos llego la noticia de que hospedaríamos a una joven, mi madre arreglo todo con ayuda mía y de mi hermana; Cuando la joven llego, se enamoro repentinamente de mi, bueno eso es lo que me dijo, yo estaba enamorado de una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color ámbar, era mi amiga, de hecho te pareces a ella-hiso una repentina pausa me miro y luego suspiro- la joven se llama Tomoyo, cuando Tomoyo se entero que me gustaba mi amiga…le hiso daño, cuando me entere ya era demasiado tarde..

-Lo siento-le dije con una voz suave y linda ¿Pero qué?

-Bueno no importa, me enoje con ella que se lo reclame, estaba hecho furia. Estaba a punto de matarla cuando de pronto un terrible dolor en el pecho empezó a ser un malestar, ella aprovecho la situación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba inconsciente, cuando desperté no recordaba todo…

**Narra Nagihiko**

**Flash Back**

-¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunte

-Nagi, Nagi-escuche que me hablaban voltee por donde provenían las voces y vi a mis charas desesperados, corriendo hacia mi

-Nagi, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-pregunto un poco alarmada mi Chara Temari

-Estoy bien, supongo que huyo-le conteste

-Bueno vamos a casa-dijo mi chara Rhythm

-Sí, ya es muy tarde, tus padres deben estar preocupados-agrego Temari

**Fin del Flash Back **

-En el recorrido a casa, me sentía extraño es como si nadie me viera, todos a acostumbraban a saludarme siempre que me veían eso no me daba buena espina, cuando había llegado a mi casa fue cuando me entere de todo…

**Flash Back **

-Ya llegue-grite, pero nadie me contesto como solían hacerlo

-¿Dónde estará Nagi, le habrá pasado algo?-escuche a mi madre entre sollozos

-Creo que ya vino-dijo Mi hermana gemela Nadeshko

-Solo fue el viento que azoto la puerta-contesto mi padre desilusionado

-Pronto aparecerá-dijo una voz tranquila, era ella…Tomoyo

-Me alegra que no pierdas las esperanzas-le dijo mi padre a Tomoyo

-Nagihiko ha estado mal desde que Rima la hija menor de los Mashiro dejo este mundo-dijo Tomoyo con tono triste

-Esa joven era muy buena, una encantadora chica-dijo Nadeshko

-Y yo que creía que sería su suegra-dijo mi madre más calmada

Tomoyo hiso su mano un puño y la apretó luego se relajo- no podemos cambiar el destino-dijo tranquilamente

-¿No me ven?, aquí estoy Madre, Padre, Nadeshiko-dije gritando para que me escuchen

De pronto tocaron la puerta mi padre atendió, al parecer era como un aguacil o algo parecido

-¿Ustedes son los Fujisaki?-pregunto el señor

-Si somos nosotros contesto mi madre-quien se había levantado cuando escucho la puerta

-La noticia que le daremos, lo siento mucho

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-pregunto alterada Nadeshiko

-Encontraron a un joven de cabellos largos color purpura, tirado cerca del bosque, al parecer el joven ya no estaba respirando, está muerto

-¿Qué?-Grito mi madre

-Oficial eso no puede ser posible, mi hijo Nagihiko no está muerto-contesto alterado mi padre

-Lo siento, pero es cierto

Me había quedado en el comedor, cuando escuche que estaba muerto, me sentí mal, ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?, voltee a ver a Tomoyo que se había quedado junto conmigo, ella me sonrío con malicia

-Te dije que te haría pagar por no enamorarte de mí-me dijo

-¿Tu me puedes ver?-le pregunte

-Claro que si

-Conviérteme a la normalidad otra vez, sabes bien que no estoy muerto-le grite

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, necesitas el poder del amor verdadero, pero como esa rubiecita ya no está, tendrás que enamorarte de mí-Dijo con triunfo

-Eso jamás, y nunca te perdonare que hayas matado a Rima-le grite hecho furia

-Nagi, cálmate-me dijo Temari, quien se había quedado escuchando todo

-Oye a tu chara, y si no quieres enamorarte de mí, pues lo siento porque soy la única que te puede ver, bueno mi trabajo aquí termino-dijo para luego desaparecer en un montón de humo

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Así pasaron los años, vi como mi familia dejaba este mundo, vi como todo cambiaba, la gente que venía a vivir aquí, nadie podía verme Tomoyo dejo este mundo también, pero solo el amor verdadero podrá romper este hechizo

-Debió ser trágico-me contesto la rubia

-¿Pero por qué Rima aparece?-pregunto Kusu Kusu

-Kusu Kusu-la regaño Rima

-Bueno la verdad no lo sé, a lo mejor será una coincidencia-le conteste

-Las coincidencias no existen-me susurro Temari al oído

-Bueno descansa mañana me voy al colegio y tal vez quieras acompañarme-me está invitando a acompañarla

-Es una venganza, porque te castigaron?-le pregunte juguetón

-No, pero ¿prefieres quedarte con Saaya?-me pregunto

-Buenas noches-dije

-Ven, tal vez seas un fantasma, pero quiero que duermas cómodo-me dijo haciendo un lado para que me acostara con ella, pude ver su sonrojo y se veía muy tierna

-Gracias-le dije igual de sonrojado

-Vaya vaya-dijo Temari para luego ir a su huevo a descansar

-Esto dara un giro a sus vidas-dijeron los únicos dos charas que quedaban, para luego copiar la acción que hiso Temari

**Termine….**

**Indi: queremos comenzar con esta historia**

**Miki: sabemos que le debemos la de "Amor de Verdad", pero por favor esperen más capítulos**

**Lala: ahora el informe de porque no actualizamos **

**Yo: como les había dicho estoy en el grupo del colegio parecido a los guardianes, pues nos toco actividades y no me daba tiempo de escribir, luego vinieron los exámenes me quitaron el internet, para que estudiara, no me fue tan bien que digamos pero tampoco reprobé, y esta semana que viene- o cuando suba el capitulo estaremos en esa semana- tengo que presentar otros exámenes de repaso así por decirles y no sé si van a ver más trabajos en lo de los "Guardianes".. por cualquier cosa les aviso**

**Dari: si fuimos a Venezuela**

**Yo: si fuimos solo fin de semana pero fui, y la verdad ya arregle todo y fue algo parecido a lo de "Mi cobardía me arruino la vida"**

**Kusu: le contamos a Cloe que escribimos esta historia y le gusto que la leyó y nos pidió otro One-shot de esta pareja Rimahiko**

**Vale: ya que es una de sus favoritas**

**Yo: por eso y más es una amiga muy especial para mi**

**Todos: bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Vale: si Nao-Chan actualiza-gota estilo anime-**

**Yo: jeje lo intentare-rascando mi cabeza-**

**BYE, BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Aquí otro capítulo :D**

**Indi: espero que les guste **

**Miki y Dari: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece, el fanfic si **

**Kusu: si no habría más RimaHiko:D**

-Rima, despierta-gritaba una chara desesperada

-5 Minutos mas-contesto una chica de cabellos rubios

-Nada de cinco minutos, ya es tarde

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto semi-despierta

-7:05, y entras a las 7:30, ¡vamos Rima!

-¿Qué?-Grito Rima

Rima se paro y se fue corriendo al baño de su cuarto

-¿Por qué no me levantaste Kusu Kusu?-pregunto molesta Rima desde el baño

-Hace rato que intento levantarte, Nagi se fue a dar un paseo

-No me importa a donde fue-contesto Rima, para luego salir del baño

-¿Segura?-pregunto Kusu Kusu

-Segura-contesto Rima mientras se vestía con el uniforme del colegio

-Ya despertaste Rima-Chan-dijo un joven de cabellos purpura

-Vamos que no hay tiempo-dijo Rima agarrando de la mano a Nagihiko

-Y yo que creía que no te podía tocar-dijo Rima

-R-Rima..-Chan-contesto nervioso el chico por el contacto de la joven de baja estatura

-Buenos días-dijo Rima soltando la mano de Nagihiko

-Buenos Días Rima-contesto su padre mientras leía el periódico **(N/A: Igual al mío xD)**

**-**Buenos días Rima-contesto también su madre mientras cocinaba

-¿Y Saaya?-pregunto la rubia

-Durmiendo-contesto su madre

-Ja-contesto la Rima mientras se metía un bocado de su comida

-tienes mucha hambre-agrego su padre, ya había dejado su periódico para desayunar

-Algo así-contesto Rima dando el ultimo bocado

-Bueno, adiós que si no llego tarde-dijo Rima para luego darle un beso a su madre y padre en la mejilla

-¡Que te vaya bien!-Gritaron los 2

-te llevas bien con ellos-dijo Nagihiko, una vez fuera de la casa

-Solo ocultan las peleas, no quieren dañarnos-contesto la rubia sin más interés

**Rima Pov.**

Ya habíamos corrido mucho, podía ver las rejas del colegio, son tan grandes que parecen de un castillo, lo malo es que no soy buena para los deportes, mis piernas son cortas y no puedo correr bastante

-No, tengo que llegar-dije con suplico-¡vamos!, primer día de clases y no entraras!-me grite

-Deja te ayudo-escuche que me dijera el pelimorado

-Pero..c-no termine la frase ya que me agarro de la mano y me arrastro, lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo solo vi como me veía la gente

-Vamos-le susurre- y….G-gracias-dije nerviosa

-Tu diciendo gracias-se empezó a reír, quien se cree para burlarse-eso es nuevo-agrego después

-Chh'-conteste

-Es tu primer día-me pregunto, más bien afirmo

-Sí, y espero no arruinarlo

-Lo dudo-contesto

-¿He?-pregunte

-Es que llamas la atención

Voltee a ver a los lados, y si era cierto habían niñas susurrando mientras me veían y chicos con baba y corazones en sus ojos

-Esto pasa casi siempre-dije como si fuese lo más normal, pero la verdad era primera vez que me veían así

-Mentirosa, se nota en tu cara que esta muy nerviosa-dijo el único de los Fujisaki

-Cállate

Escuche que se riera pero no me importaba, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de clases, escuche como el profesor me presentaba supe que era el momento para entrar así que eso hice, entre y todos se me quedaron viendo, malditos nervios

-Mashiro-San-escuche que me llamaran

-¿Cuál es mi lugar?-pregunte fríamente, otras de mis especialidades

-A lado de Fuyuki-kun-me contesto el profesor- Fuyuki alza tu mano por favor

Y como dijo el profesor, un chico de mi edad levanto la mano desinteresado, el tal Fuyuki no era tan feo

-Gracias-susurre y me dirigí a mi nuevo asiento

-Buena suerte- me dijo Nagihiko sentándose atrás de mí, ya que soy la penúltima de la fila y al parecer nadie se sienta atrás de mí

**Hora del Almuerzo…. (N/A: Si lo salte xD)**

-y bien-empezó Nagihiko-te agrado el colegio

-Nah-conteste mientras le daba un mordisco a mi sándwich

-Mastica primero y luego hablas-me dijo, modales. No es lo mío esas cosas

Empecé a mostrarle mi boca llena de comida-Muy bien señor perfecto-le conteste

-Mastica, traga y ya podrás hablar

Solo asentí con la cabeza, después de hacer lo que él me dijo hable- Ya, contento

-Mucho-contesto sonriendo

-¿Has visto a Kusu Kusu?-pregunte ahora que me daba cuenta no la había visto desde la mañana

-Seguro se quedo con Temari y Rythm

-Puede ser

-Mashiro-Senpai-escuche que me dijeran

-¿He?-voltee a ver

-Permítenos hacer un club de Fanboys de Rima Mashiro-contesto uno de esos chicos

Voltee a ver a Nagihiko solo se estaba muriendo de la risa, me contagio que me empecé a reír también. De pronto uno de esos chicos saco una cámara quien sabe de dónde y me tomo una foto

-Claro-conteste con una sonrisa con brillo incluido una atmosfera perfecta

-Mashiro-san, ríe muy bonito-dijo un chico, que ahora veía era el tal Fuyuki, no sé cómo pero me sonroje, ESPERA QUE ¿ME SONROJE?

-Gracias-conteste

-Kirishima-Kun, fue quien tuvo la idea-dijo uno de esos chicos

-Pero no me interesa-contesto Kirishima- aunque-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-Eres muy bonita-dijo mientras acerca su cara a la mía

-Ja-conteste para luego separarme-gracias-agregue

-De nada muñeca

Mi cara quedo roja, que solo desvié la mirada

**(N/A: Soy yo o era casi como un Ikuto 2 **

**Dari: ¡Ikuto no tiene comparación!)**

Una vez que todos esos chicos se fueron, di un suspiro

-Mira nada mas-dijo Nagihiko, ¡RAYOS!, me había olvidado de él, de seguro vio todo y me lo recordara toda mi vida

-¡Ya es tarde!, vamos a la biblioteca-dije nerviosa, y caminando hacia la biblioteca

-Momento-dijo, me detuve y lo voltee a ver- Ya sonó la campana deberías volver a tu salón

-¿Y?-conteste

Suspiro y luego hablo- primero querías venir temprano y luego quieres faltar a tus clases, quien te entiende-dijo confundido

-calla y camina-le dije

-Auch-contesto

Me saco una pequeña risa y una sonrisa, es divertido pasar el rato con él y no estar sola..

-¿Bien te agrado el tal Fuyuki?- me pregunto ¿a qué se debe a esa pregunta?

-¿Celoso?-le pregunte jugando

-Claro que no- dijo desviando la mirada

-Mentiroso-dije en susurro obviamente no me importa si sintió celos ¿o sí?

-¿Para qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?-me pregunto de la nada

-Escuche que hay uno de los mangas de comedia que yo a un no he leído-le conteste

-¿Te gusta la comedia?

-Si

-Ha-escuche que dijera.

Caminamos a la biblioteca, después de rentar o más bien pelear el libro con la encargada de la biblioteca, me gane un sermón por faltar a clases y ya ser nombrada la "rebelde" y aguantar miradas y susurros por parte de mis compañeros de clase, aparte de aguantar las miradas del Fuyuki Kirishima. Por fin me regrese a mi casa, PERO, no acabo allí también recibí burlas por parte de Nagihiko, una vez dentro de mi casa regañe a KusuKusu por haberme dejado, y me gane un sermón por parte de Nagihiko que me dijo que no regañara a Kusu Kusu. Fue un "lindo día" ahora a dormir.

**Acabo el capitulo..**

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Miki: no actualizamos ya que nos fuimos de viaje por parte de la escuela nos fuimos a la playa**

**Dari: en la que los guardianes estuvieron planeando eso por eso no actualizábamos estábamos muy ocupadas.**

**Indi: y nos burlábamos de Nao-Chan por no querer usar traje de baño**

**Yo: no me gustan! /!**

**Kusu: que se puede hacer**

**Lala: y Nao-Chan cocino para todos los que fueron**

**Yo: Claro que con ayuda de los "Guardianes!", cambiando de tema**

**Vale: será que a Rima le gusta Kirishima?**

**Lala: NO! NO HAY KIRISHIMA Y RIMA EN ESTE FANFIC SOLO RIMAHIKO!**

**Yo: Lala-Chan cálmate –gotita estilo anime- aparte creo que si habrá esa pareja, le dará sentido a la historia pero seguirá siendo RIMAHIKO! :D**

TODOS: **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, QUE SERA ACTUALIZADO EL MARTES 8 DE JULIO! Y FELICIDADES A NAGI, NO PUDE SUNIR UN ONE-SHOT PARA CELEBRARLO PORQUE ESTABA EN EL VIAJE! Y NO HABIA INTERNET AHÍ Y POZ NO PUDE!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA, NOS VEMOS EL MARTES! BYE, BYE**


End file.
